1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device which records a photographic image as electronic data upon a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of electronic still camera or the like is per se known which is equipped with an LCD monitor, and which reproduces image data recorded upon a recording medium by displaying it upon the LCD monitor. Generally, an LCD monitor which is fitted to this type of electronic still camera has a smaller number of display pixels than the number of data pixels in the image data. Because of this, when displaying upon the LCD monitor a reproduced image from image data, the image data is displayed after having been subjected to a subsampling or culling procedure at some certain predetermined ratio. When the image data has been thus processed by subsampling it and displaying it upon the LCD monitor, it becomes difficult to check finely detailed portions of the photographic image from the reproduced image. In particular, in order to check whether or not the focus is accurately set upon a desired subject for photography, it is necessary to display the portion of the image data in which this desired subject for photography is included upon the screen of the LCD monitor without performing any subsampling processing upon the region which includes it.
In order to display a portion of the region of the photographic image recorded upon the recording medium upon the LCD monitor, it is necessary to designate to the electronic still camera which portion of the photographic image is to be displayed. Furthermore, in the case that the image data which is recorded upon the recording medium is image data which has been subjected to a compression process, it is necessary to perform the decompression process upon the image data before displaying it upon the LCD monitor. Due to this, when reading out the image data which is recorded upon the recording medium in order to check the focus state, it has not been possible immediately to display an image of the region which is to be checked upon the LCD monitor.